


battlefields

by ZARCV (Dreadvenant)



Series: disconnected [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadvenant/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: children should be playing, not running off to war.





	battlefields

Grace gently placed the flowerpot in her cousin's outstretched hands. "Now then," she said softly, tapping its outer edge. "Samantha is all yours. Take good care of it, okay, Yuuri?"

  
Yuuri nodded, stroking the flower with his thumb before running off.

  
"A flower?" Gloria said, twirling her hair in between her fingers. "Really, Grace? Is that really the best you could do?"

  
Grace smiled, turning on her heels. "Much better than what you gave him, I'd say. Did you see his mothers' faces when you gave him a weapon?"

  
"Hey, the kid's gotta defend himself someday." Her sister said, holding her duel disk in her hands. "It's not safe for him to be out there."

  
"I'd much rather see him enjoy his childhood. Leave the war to us." Grace responded, placing her duel disk on her arm. "Let's play dumb another few years and keep the Professor from finding out one of his precious pawns is alive and well."

  
Gloria scoffed, following on her heels, her boot dragging on the cement like nails.

  
"If it weren't for that insufferable man," she snarled, "we'd still be playing battlefield in the snow like always."


End file.
